


Dance Up On Me

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade introduces some new choreography that Lance can't quite get...so Wade gives him some tutoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Up On Me

DANCE UP ON ME

 

“Okay, boys and girls, the secret word today is “flame.” When anyone says “flame,” or whose looks just yell “flame” when you see them, scream real loud, okay?” Chris said, doing an about-face and walking out of the dance studio.

“Did you let him have coffee again?” Joey turned on Justin, who shook his head.

“No…only juice, I swear,” Justin said earnestly.

“Chris, what are you talking about?” JC asked. He and Justin poked their heads into the studio. At the same moment, they both screamed at the top of their lungs. Lance dropped his water.

“For fuck’s sake, you guys,” he said, pushing past them. He stopped. He stared. He ALMOST drooled.

Wade Robson, their choreographer and friend, was dancing in front of the mirror. Actually, he was writhing in front of the mirror, his hands on the glass, head thrown back. He had on a cropped shirt that came JUST below his nipples, and a pair of low-riding sweatpants. His backside jutted out as he wove his abdomen through some intricate moves.

“Why is he even WEARING a shirt?” JC asked. Lance could only shake his head.

“Yeah, Chris is right. That boy is FLAMING,” Joey said, walking into the room and dropping his bag on the floor.

“Okay, guys…hope you’re ready to learn something new,” Wade said with a grin. They sighed as one. They knew that grin.

“Um…wasn’t that the dance you taught Brit?” Justin asked, scratching his short curls.

“Yes…and you’re gonna learn it now, too. You need to learn to dance with all of your body,” Wade said, walking to the stereo and going through a few CDs.

“No. No no no no.” Chris grabbed the CDs from Wade’s hand. “Wade, you can dance. You can write. You’re awesome, okay? But you are NOT gonna teach me to belly dance. Do you realize how much belly I have? Enough for me AND JC. No.”

“Lighten up, Chris. It will be fun.” Wade took back his CDs. “Go stretch.”

Chris mumbled something about over-flexible dancing boys as he went out to stretch his legs. Joey ambled over. “Um, Wade? I don’t know. I mean…I don’t think I can move like that.”

“Joey, look who you’re talking to. Haven’t I already made you move in ways you never thought possible?” Wade’s words were spoken without an inch of ego, and Joey nodded, knowing their truth. “Trust me, babe.” He slapped Joey’s shoulder and put a CD into the stereo. When he turned around, he caught Lance’s eye. He gave Lance an encouraging smile. “Okay, kids, let’s hit the floor!” Sting’s “Desert Rose” flowed through the speakers.

 

“Watch him.” Wade dragged JC out into the middle of the floor. “Do it.”

“Wade,” JC whined, embarrassed.

“Watch the line of his body. Do it.”

JC sighed and put his long arms over his head. Lightly clasping his fingers together, he began to wiggle his body in a slow motion, the lines of his body sensual and graceful. He started to giggle as Justin started to sing.

“Baby…don’t you wanna…dance up on me…”

“I do,” Chris said quickly, and JC broke down.

“Thanks a lot, you two,” Wade said wryly. “Okay…I have this song…I want you to do it at that charity concert.” He picked out a new CD. “I already talked to Johnny, and he said he can block you guys a few days in the studio to lay it down, just for rehearsal.”

An Arabian-style melody slowly filled the room, then Wade’s voice came over top. The song was a down and dirty groove, reminiscent of Britney’s “I’m a Slave For You” but with a male perspective. Wade looked at them expectantly.

“Okay, um, yeah…that’s cool,” Joey said. “I like it. Who’s gonna sing it?” All eyes flew to Justin and JC.

“You are,” Wade said. Joey’s mouth fell open and Justin grinned.

“Dude, that’s awesome!” He gave Joey a hug.

“Absolutely. That isn’t in the right range for us,” JC said, hugging Joey as well.

“I copied this for each of you, so you can take it along and get the idea,” Wade said, handing them each a CD. “That’s all for today.”

JC and Justin walked on each side of Joey, chattering excitedly about Joey singing lead. Chris followed Wade, whining about the whole belly dancing thing. Lance hung back, waiting until the door of the building closed. He slowly walked over to the CD player and slipped in Wade’s song. He listened to the first few notes and frowned. This was all wrong. He couldn’t do it. Lance walked over to the mirror and stared at himself, then pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto his bag. He slowly ran through Wade’s simple choreography, leading up to the belly dancing part. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stopped the CD, sent it back a few seconds, then hopped back in front of the mirror. He raised his arms, extended his fingers, and slowly began to roll his body. He stuck out his more than ample backside and sighed. He just couldn’t do it. Didn’t look like…

“Hey.” Lance whirled around to see Wade behind him.

“Oh, hey.” Lance blushed and hurried over to stop the music. “What are you doing back here?”

“I forgot something,” Wade said. He looked at Lance. “You were doing good.”

“Hardly. I’ll never pick this up. Maybe you could just give the song to Joey and let him do a solo,” Lance suggested.

“God, Lance, I’ve never seen you so insecure about a dance move.” Wade pulled off his own shirt and stood next to Lance. “Watch me.”

“I have been,” Lance said slowly, and Wade noticed his tone of voice. He went over and put a different CD in. Britney’s voice floated through the room.

“Just watch.” Wade began a series of simple yet exact belly dancing moves, his body seeming to flow on top of the music. “It’s a frame of mind, Lance. You kinda just have to think a different way, use your WHOLE body as one piece, not legs and arms and head and hands. See?”

“I see,” Lance said softly, watching Wade’s body move.

“I think I know what your problem is.” Wade stopped dancing and looked into Lance’s eyes. “You’re ashamed of your body. You think you have too much ass and too much stomach and not enough rhythm. Am I right?”

“Well, yeah,” Lance sulked.

“I know because I feel the same way about myself,” Wade told him. Lance’s mouth fell open.

“Wade, you’re…you’re…you’re Wade, for God’s sake. There’s not a spare inch of anything on you!” Lance exclaimed. Wade blushed and smiled.

“I take it you’ve been looking?” Now Lance blushed. Wade walked up to the mirror and placed his hands on it, similar to the way he had been dancing when the guys had arrived. “You just need to dance for yourself, Lance. Imagine you’re the only one here…” Wade’s palms flattened against the glass as only his hips started to move. “Or…you can imagine you’re dancing FOR someone…” His eyes met Lance’s in the mirror as he started to really squirm, his body moving exotically. “That’s what I was doing when I came up with the choreography.”

“Really?” Lance tried to keep his voice normal, but it actually squeaked. Wade smiled with satisfaction. He stopped dancing and walked to stand behind Lance.

“Close your eyes.” Lance did as he was told. “Dance. Pretend I’m not here…or pretend I am…it’s up to you.”

Lance froze for a moment, then sent his mind back to the way Wade had been dancing. Wade had been moving in a sexual way, and implied that he had been thinking of HIM, Lance. Lance’s body began to move, starting at his waist, then his entire body seemed to pick up the rhythm. His eyes flew open as he felt Wade press up behind him, felt Wade’s warm breath on his neck. “Wade…”

“I’m a…slave…for you…I cannot hold it, I cannot control it…I’m a…slave…for you…I won’t deny it…I’m not trying to hide it…” Wade’s voice was low in Lance’s ear. Lance whimpered and stopped dancing. Wade turned him around. “Baby…don’t you wanna…dance up on me…” he whispered.

Lance’s hands fisted in Wade’s hair as he kissed him. Their mouths were hot as hands wandered. Their sweaty chests pressed together, and Wade sighed as Lance bit at his shoulder. “I wanna dance up on you,” Lance panted. “But not here. Maybe someone else forgot something.”

“I locked the doors,” Wade whispered. “And there’s a couch in the lounge.”

Lance gave Wade one more kiss, sucking Wade’s tongue into his mouth. “Let’s go.”

 

“What is that?” Chris stood in the door and stared.

“NOW what?” Joey peeked over Chris’ shoulder and grinned. “Go Lance.”

“Go Lance? Where is he going?” Justin peeked under Joey. “Damn…he’s going THERE.”

“Lemme see.” JC shoved Chris out of the way. “Ouch. Am I old enough to be watching this?”

“I’M not old enough to be watching this,” Chris muttered, watching Lance and Wade dance next to each other, their movements in perfect synchronization. “What, did he get special tutoring or something?”

“Maybe Lance is just that good,” Joey said, grinning again as he walked into the studio.

“Maybe,” JC said, staring at Lance.

“Maybe Wade’s just a really good teacher,” Justin said, watching Lance laugh.

“Maybe,” Chris said, then shook his head.

THE END


End file.
